UH vs. UH
UH vs. UH is a story by UH. Plot (Ultimatehero): My name is Ultimatehero, shortened to UH. (Narrator): Everyone knows that. Skip to the point. (Ultimatehero): Hey, if the narrator is Ultimatehero, and I'm Ultimatehero, then............. (Narrator): ............................ (Ultimatehero): ............................. (Narrator): ........................... (Ultimatehero): .............................. (Narrator): ............................ (Ultimatehero): ............................. The narrator disappeared. (Ultimatehero): Ok. Like I was saying, I'm UH. I'm the only UH ever known to alienkind. (Deep Voice from Far Away): NOT TRUE! UNTRUE! ULTIMATEHERO IS A LIAR! HE'S THE BIGGEST LIAR EVER KNOWN TO ALIENKIND! (Ultimatehero): I know it's you, Dan. (Dan): I'm right here. (Ultimatehero): .......................... (): .......................... (Ultimatehero): ......................... (): ......................... (Ultimatehero): ......................... (): ....................... (Ultimatehero): It sounds like it's coming from the Ben 10 Wiki. How am I going to get to over there? Ultimatehero thought for some time. (Ultimatehero): Hey, I know! Ultimatehero concentrated, and some bells were heard. Some Ghostfreak-like reindeers flew down pulling a sleigh. In it were a couple of Shockelfs, and a Transylian Santa Claus. (Santa): Ho ho ho! Whaddya need, Ultimatehero? (Ultimatehero): Take me to the Ben 10 Wiki. (Santa): Get in my sleigh. Ultimatehero climbed into the sleigh, and Santa whipped his reigns. The reindeers flew into the air, and took Ultimatehero to the Ben 10 Wiki. (Ultimatehero): Bye Santa. (Santa): Bye Shocky. (Ultimatehero): Y U NO CALL ME ULTIMATEHERO? (Santa): It's your nickname. (Ultimatehero): ME NO LIKEY! Ultimatehero shot some electricity at Santa and killed him. (Ultimatehero): HA HA! (Shockelf): Hey, how are you still up here? (Ultimatehero): Darnit. Ultimatehero fell. THEME SONG! WAIT, THERE IS NO THEME SONG. COMMERCIAL BREAK! Ultimatehero landed on the bed from the It's Not Easy Being Gwen picture. (Ultimatehero): Few. (Gwen): WHADDYA DOIN' HERE? YOU KILLED MY FATHER! (Ultimatehero): No, Gwen. I......am.......your father. (Gwen): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ultimatehero): Well, that's taken care of. Now to find that voice. Ultimatehero browsed some pages. (Voice): YOU'RE STILL A LIAR! (Ultimatehero): Who said that? (Voice): I did. Come closer, young child. Ultimatehero looked around, and saw Ultimate Humongousaur. (Ultimatehero): Ultimate Humongousaur? What are you doing here? Ultimatehero looked around. (Ultimatehero): Oh. (Ultimate Humongousaur): You're not the only UH. (Ultimatehero): Oh, now I get it. Well, bye. (Ultimate Humongousaur): Not so fast. There can only be one UH around here. And that's: (Both): Me! No, me! No, me! No, you! (Ultimate Humongousaur): Let's figure out who wins this with a battle. Fight! UH shot some missiles at UH, who ran and shot electricity. UH blocked the electricity, and fired more missiles. Then, he tried to step on UH. UH summoned some presents. He opened them and pulled out bombs, which he threw at UH. The bombs had no effects. UH ran to the search box, and ran through all the pages until he came to Codon Stream. UH followed him, and shot more missiles. UH ran into the picture, and dodged the missiles. UH ran in, too, and pushed UH. UH grabbed the edge, and made electricity shock the platform. UH jumped up and down, firing missiles. (UH): Let's make this battle more interesting. He summoned the Billiontrix, and turned into Liquolizer. UH jumped into the lava, and combined with it. Then, he rose up as a gigantic lava monster. (UH): Two can play that game. UH summoned the pole that he used to shock Antonio in Girl Trouble, and through it inside UH. It shocked UH, who turned into Tidalwave. He took out the pole and covered UH with water, then through the pole at him. UH summoned some Humongousaurs from The Final Battle: Part 2, and they blocked the pole and water. UH turned into Skybird and flew out of the picture, and into Codon Stream/Species DNA. He opened the table and got in it. UH and three Humongousaurs got in it too, but they were heavy, and fell through all the bars to the first big row, the Cerebrocrustacean row. They were each in one box. UH turned into Emergeter and flew with intangibility down to the DNA Unlocked in the Playlist? box for the Cerebrocrustacean. A Humongousaur pushed through his wall and into UH's box. UH flew up and Humongousaur fell down into Protost. He picked up Ben from the picture and threw him up. Ben turned into Cannonbolt to stop the Humongousaur, but UH forced him to attack UH. He rolled into UH and knocked him down. The Billiontrix timed out. Evan turned into his agent avatar and made wings that he flew up with. (UH): Let's make this interesting. We'll both pick a page. We'll go to the page. The pages have to have at least 3 similar categories. We each get 10 moves. We can attack through categories. When all 20 moves are over, the person with the lowest energy wins. Agreed? (UH): Agreed. More Coming Soon Category:Ultimatehero Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor